Then and now
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Back then Shouko couldn't run around often, but things were different now, and Maya is grateful for that, but at times Maya finds herself remembering their childhood


For as long as Maya could remember she had always been with Shouko. Watching her and protecting her from harm, but now watching her running around smiling full of energy. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hurry or I'm going to leave you behind!" She yelled. She sounded so happy. Maya ran up to her and hugged her. Shouko only smiled in return.

Shouko smiled more these days; it wasn't like when they were kids. When she would smile but there would always be that underline sadness, that depression.

Maya could, however remember a day when they were children similar to this, where Shouko smiled brightly and full of happiness. Shouko was in better condition that day and wanted to go outside. Thinking back on it now Maya realized she had made a stupid decision.

She felt like she was lucky that things didn't go terribly wrong, but that was a day that their rolls were reversed.

"Maya..I-I want to go outside!" Shouko had asked. Her voice was so soft and timid back then, even more so then now. She had a bright smile as she stared at her pleadingly, Maya could not reject her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Still. "But…you're sick," Maya said. She did not want to put her friend in further danger. She could barely walk around the house, taking her outside seemed to risky.

Her eyes had started to glisten with unshed tears. "Please, Maya," She begged. Not knowing the danger she was putting herself in, or the trouble she could get her friend in.

Maya knew she should have held her ground, but she caved in to her friends demands and took her outside; it wasn't that hard to sneak out without being noticed. However the moment they stepped outside Maya felt herself being drowned in overwhelming guilt towards Shouko's mother.

Of course Shouko was oblivious of this fact. Simply staring at the blue sky with bright eyes that were practically sparkling. She was fascinated, and inhaled the fresh air, then sprinted off with more energy then Maya thought she possessed.

Maya stared at her friends fleeting figure horrified. No Shouko was too frail for all that running, she could faint near a cliff or anything. After a minute of horrified staring she quickly gave chase. She had to catch up if not, if not something bad might have happened.

By the time Maya had caught up with Shouko she was breathing heavily and staring out at the ocean. Her cheeks were flustered and she looked like she would pass out at any moment, but still she was smiling.

"Maya…the ocean is…it's so pretty," She said then turned her head to her friend. Her smile faltered when she noticed the look on her friends face. "Whats wrong Maya?"

Maya didn't notice she was crying, and sniffling, but she did notice herself running to the other girl and embracing her and crying furiously. Maya couldn't remember how long she cried, but she did remember Shouko holding her until she stopped.

"Are you okay now?" Shouko asked when Maya's sobbing calmed to sniffles. Maya didn't say anything, only nodded her head. "…Do you want to go home?"

Maya looked at the girl in shock. Even though taking her back was Maya's intentions when she ran after her, she didn't expect her to suggest it herself, and even found herself questioning her friend. "But, are you sure? you really wanted to come outside."

Shouko nodded her head smiling. "Yes. I got to see the birds and the sea so… this is fine, and besides I don't want you getting in trouble because me. I'm sorry for being selfish."

Maya didn't know how to react and even now she didn't know what to think of the memory. Her sickly friend, small and fragile. Holding her hand and leading her home as she tried to stifle her tears.

When they had got home they were yelled at, but Maya didn't mind it as much as she had thought she would. Maybe it was because she got to see her look so strong. Really Maya wasn't sure, she only knew that this was a fond memory.

So when she found herself in the present able to walk with her friend hand in hand. Smiling and laughing. Shouko always wearing that sweet smile on her face, able to go outside whenever she wants. Maya was truly happy.

Shouko looked at her curiously. "Something on your mind, Maya?"

Maya shook her head. She would treasure this, for as long as possible, she would treasure the time she could spend with Shouko. "No. just reminiscing about the past."


End file.
